


A terrible evil shall rise again

by GoodOmensfangirl2234



Category: Doctor Who, Good Omens, Hetalia - Fandom, Inuyasha - Fandom, Lucifer - Fandom, Marvel, Supernatural, The Tiger’s Curse, Transformers, percy jackson - Fandom, rise of the guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 15:50:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodOmensfangirl2234/pseuds/GoodOmensfangirl2234





	A terrible evil shall rise again

Many years ago a terrible evil was defeated. There were prophecies though that someday this terrible evil shall rise again. These prophecies were lost for centuries and with only one known copy were thought to have been lost to the sands of time. The name of this evil being that they reference is Lokesh. Many beings thought that when Lokesh was defeated that he would never come back. They were wrong. Only one person said that Lokesh would be back and unfortunately no one believed her. Much like Cassandra in Ancient Greece her words were ignored. Unlike Cassandra however this woman had never been in love with Apollo. In fact this woman was Apollo’s half sister. Apollo has several half brothers and sisters because Zeus seems to have an insatiable need for sex. Mercy Briarwood was tired. Tired of fighting and even more tired of no one believing her when she told them something important. I mean sure she was a woman but that really shouldn’t matter if she had something important to say. She was a Guardian. A protector. Maybe not one of the well known ones but then again she’d never really liked the spotlight. She wasn’t like North. He protected wonder in children. And he was also Santa Claus. No one can really compete with Santa Claus. And Bunny was pretty cool too because Bunny was the Easter Bunny. The protector of hope. And he had these cool boomerangs to fight with. And the Sandman was the Guardian of dreams. He’s the one that makes sure that you get a good night’s sleep and don’t just have nightmares. Toothiana was more commonly known as the Tooth Fairy. She was the Guardian of Memories. And Jack Frost was the Guardian of fun. He’s the reason why little kids love snow days so much. And Mercy was technically the Guardian of peace. Even though most of the time she didn’t feel like she was very good at it. And well it technically was not a requirement to be really nice looking and be a Guardian she was slightly jealous of Jack Frost’s looks. He was gorgeous. Whereas if any kids ever saw Mercy’s real face they would probably scream. Mercy used magic to hide her face because she wasn’t pretty. Not even close. She had way too many scars to be pretty. People don’t like seeing scars.


End file.
